Hello Data or legend about love (star trek)
by OwlInRainbowGlasses
Summary: Young woman arrived on the Enterprise. She is computer scientist and did some research with Data. They become friend, but maybe even much more than that. Fluffy romantic story about love and friendship.(star trek the Next generation)
1. Hello, Data!

Hello, Data! (Chapter 1)

So, my name is Helena Hudson. I'm 26 years old. I am a scientist, computer scientist and philosofer. Yeah-yeah, as strange as it sounds but it is quite true. All because of my unique abilities for mathematics, cybernetics, phylosophy, quantum mechanics and so on. Well, science is my passion.

Do you think i am boring? Not at all! I can think fast, memorize many things at once. So I have plenty of free time for the other side of me: archeology and extreme sports. By the way about extreme: I love speed in any forms and with any type of transport. Shuttle, Byke, skate, car… Whatever. I can handle and drive anything. Also I respect parkour because it helps me to keep body and muscles in perfect shape.

Because of my math abilities I finished Starfleet Academy in extremely short time at age of 21. This period of my life was remarcable. I met with my mentor and one of my best friends: professor of computer science mr. Thomas Artwood. I don't know how but when we talked we can understand each other almost at a glance. Thomas became my scientific director and we tried to develop the cutting edge idea and the new science section at the same time. We called it «Theory of chaos». The main idea is that how comples systems are born and developing from chaos to the perfect harmony in mathematical terms. We developed a universal mathematical theory. It can be used in application to many sections of human activity.

I choosed the process of forming galaxies stars and planets as direction of my practical research. So, as I am ambitious, I asked for an appointment to the Enterprise, to the best starship. I am lucky bitch, really. :) You guessed it I got it. And my position was «Research Team Leader» and given the rank of lieutenant.

I came to the base #15 And soon I was teleported to the Enterprise. I was met by captain Jean-Luc Picard, councelor Deanna Troy and unique man or rather to say andoid lt. commander Data.

Of cource I've heard about these almoust legendary people before. About captain, Will Riker, Georgy LaForge, Beverly Crasher and others. But I was intrigued to meet him, the man and the mashine at the same time… Data.

«Mrs Helena Hudson, welcome aboard. I'm Captain Jean-Luc Picard.»

«Hello. My pleasure.» We shook hands to each other.

«And this is Councelor Deanna Troy.»

«Hello. Nice to meet you.»

«And this is Lieutenant Commander Data».

«Hello» Data said. «Welcome aboard». This low kind voice. My eyes met his. I was trembling inside. I read so many books about this man. And every time I was wondering how unique and interesting he was.

«Hello, mr Data» I answered. «I really glad to see you».

«I also glad to see you. I've heard a lot about you, mrs Hudson. I think, we will have I lot of things to talk about.» he smiled at me.

«So, mr Data, can you show to mrs Hudson her quarter, please»

«Sure captain.»

«See you later, mrs Helena, goodbye»

«Goodbye captain, councelor». I said

Captain and councelor left the teleport room.

«Please, follow me» Data said

And we leave the teleport room too. «Which deck is my quater on?» I asked

«Deck 3 quater 12». «Ok»

We came to the turbolift. Doors opened and we entered. «Deck 3»

«So, you work here is about verification the newest developed theory. Right?» Data asked me.

«You are corect, mr Data. Are you interested in things like this?»

«Actually yes. I was thrilled by your recent articles» Data said.

«Do you read it? I am surprised» i said.

«Me too» he smiled. «Your ideas very unusual and unite several different areas».

The elevator stopped and we went out.

«I wish to understand your theory better and help with it.» Data said. I was shoked i little bit.

«It would be great! And really helpful. But I think, you have a lot of works and duties. Would it be convenient for you?» I said.

«Mrs Helen, believe me, I have a lot of free time too», he smiled. «I am an android and do not need to sleep and rest. Sometimes I become bored. But you research is really intrigued me.»

«Sounds quite logically. Mr Data, you are welcome! I appreshiate your help.» I smiled at him shily.

«And no more mr please. Call me just Data. Ok?»

«Sure Data. And no more mrs».

«Ok», Data half-smiled. «Here is your quater.» He opened the door.

«Here is the replicator of food. Living room, bed room, bathroom. On deck 10 we have our little cafe. Also we have some holodecks. And on this screen you can see the scheme of all ship with help».

«Yes Data, thank you. I know something about this ship. When I need to start my work?»

«Well, now is 3:00 pm. Today there is no necessity. You can start at 9:00 am tomorrow. You know your workplace at the bridge, don't you?»

«Now I know».

Data continued: «Workday finishes at 6 pm. Sometimes we have night shift. But I will tell you about it later. The workday will end soon. I will return to you, tell more about ship and introduce to some other members of crew, ok?»

«Excelletn idea! Lets do so» I replied. «I am waiting for you, commander.»

«Just Data», he smiled and exited my quater. Doors closed.

«Bye Data» I whispered.

I repack my luggage: just a few clothes and several personal items, photos and souveniers. I looked around the quater. When you entered you found yourself in the hall. There is the bedroom on the right hand and bathroom on the left hand. Layout is very comfortable. This is so wonderfull, that I have my personal bathroom. I will take a shower with great pleasure :)


	2. Aqcuaintance

Chapter 2. Acquaintance

I switched on my personal computer and decided to copy some files, install programmes for further work. Time flew by. Somebody rang to the doorbell.

«Come in». It was Data.

«You are already working?» he asked.

«I want just prepare my workplace. I don't like when, if necessary, I will not have the customized tool at hand.»

«Same as me» Data noticed. «Do you want eat something? We arranged dinner.»

«Oh! It sounds tempting.» I noticed.

«Some members of senior command staff want getting acquainted better with you. Are you ready? Or need more time?» Data asked.

«I want to change my bathrobe. It will take just 2 minute. Can you wait me on the coach, pkease?»

«Sure.»

«Just a moment.»

I went to my bathroom where were my jacket and jeans. I love such type of closing because it is convenient, practical and emphasizes my chiseled figure. :)

I went out from bathroom.

«So, lets go.», I said.

Data gave me a long, silent look from head to toes.

«Is it suitable for dinner?»

«Absolutely.» Data answered. «By the way, you look great.»

«Thank you.»

We left my quater and went to common room. Here was buffet table and some members of command officers: capitan Jean-Luk Picard, the first officer William Riker, Councelor Deanna Troy, chief medical officer Beverly Crasher and two or three more. Everyone was dressed in ordinary clothes. Only Data didn't change his gold uniform. I should admit it fits him perfectly.

«Good evening, mrs Helena», captain greeted me. «Is your quater is comfortable.»

«Thank you captain. The quater is very convenient and spacious. I received all what I need. Mr Data took care of everything.»

«Very well», captain said. «Let me introduce you my first officer William Riker and chief medical officer Beverly Crasher.»

«Hello, nice to meet you».

We all gathered in a small circle.

Captain continued:

«So, we got an trilling message a month ago about your significant scientific researsh from fleet command. I also know that a few more ships are involved in this mission and your colleagues have been assigned there.»

«Yes, that is right.» I confirmed.

«Please, explain to us what it is all about?»

«Professor Thomas Artwood and I discovered and developed a very interesting mathematical, cybernatical and physical theoryat the same time. We called it theory of chaos. Because it describes how system can be formed from chaos, which minimal conditions and parametres need for this and how system can evolve to very complex state. All it can be formalized mathimatically. It is very important because it can be programmed and, consequently, calculated and predicted. Well, it is to say in a few words.»

«Yes, and now this theory needs some practical confirmation.» Data said. «It can be applied to the wide range of areas».

«Data are you interested in this topic?» Riker asked curiously.

«Yes. I am interested in developing cybernetical aspects of the theory.» Data explained. «The artificial Intelligence especially.»

«Oh, I see», said captain. «That's why you showed such a lively interest.»

«Of course», Data continued rather passionately. «And because the destiny gives me such a unique opportunity to meet one of the creator of this theory, captain, I asked for your permition to cooperate with mrs Hudson and help her, if necessary.»

Captain frowned for a second. «Why not. I give the permittion. Lets try»

«Great!» Data exclaimed and continued «Mrs Hudson, what do you think?»

«It would be nice. I agree and I think, I will need some help.»

We chatted a little bit and ate some food. Evening was continuing. The urgency of first acquaintance began to wane. Actually it was always quite difficult to me to establish the first contact, the first meeting. It always takes too much of my inner energy. That's why I tried to catch proper moment and find a quiet corner to be alone with my own thoughts. I did that. I was sitting alone deeply in my thoughts when Data approached me.

«Helena, why are you sitting here all alone?» There was a hint of concern in his voice. «As your guide I should not leave you like this. I'm sorry.»

«No Data, it is ok. I wanted to be alone a little bit.»

«Well, ok. How do you feel now? Can I join?»

«Of course. I had one idea about my theory and needed some time to think it over. Now it is ok.»

«Great.» Data was silent a few seconds. «You know, we together with captain decided to arrange dances in the end of the evening. Do you like this idea?»

I was surprised. «Definitely!»

«I'm glad to hear it. So…» Data smirk «I want this first dance with you, Helen.»

I looked into his golden eyes. They were sparkling mischievously. I took a deep breathe.

«I agree.» Data nodded and calm slow music began playing. We went to the middle of the room. He led gently but confidently. He pulled me quite close that I could feel his breathing. I felt calm and secure in his hands. My body and mind relaxed. Deanna and Will joined us, and captain with Beverly started dancing also.

«Helen» he started, «you know, I've read your works and biography. So I quite respect you. Maybe I was a bit intrusive. We just met after all…» Data fell silent choosing words. I feel like there were too many words. And he couldn't find this one but right phrase to explain his true.

Than Data looked straight into my eyes and said seriously «I think, I want to be your friend.»

«Data, sure» I answered calmly. «I also want to behave that way because I know many remarkable things about you and your service in the Starfleet. It is honour for me to meet you and work with you»

He half-smiled. «Good».

Soon the evening was over. I said goodbye to everyone and ask Data to accompany me to my quater. I don't know why, but I don't want to part with him, I wanted to be with him a little more. Maybe because I felt calm and secure with him?..

We left the common room and went into turbolift.

«Deck 3» Data said.

«The evening was wonderful» I noticed «Thanks for dancing. By the way, what will we do tomorrow? I prepared short review report for crew»

«Good. Lets start with it tomorrow.»

We came to my quater.

«So here we are» I said. «till tomorrow»

Data looked into my eyes: «Yes. Good night, Helen.»

«Good night, Data».


	3. My first working day

Chapter 3. My first working day.

The night dreams were great. I woke up, got ready quickly, put on my new golden uniform. By the way it fits perfectly to my slim figure. :) Yeah, I am beauty and I know it )

At 8:40 I was on the bridge. Data already was here.

«Good morning, Helena. How was your dreams?»

«Hello Data. Very good. I slept soundly. So lets prepare our research group».

And we held the briefing for 6 engineers. The group workroom was close to the bridge, on 8th deck in science section, just 2 minutes on turbolift 2.

I took the floor.

«Colleagues, our main goal is to collect, analize information and draw conclusions. We have a lot of work. We need to create a lot of unique software. You all know your job and I believe in you. If you have questions please ask. No questions. Than lets start.»

Engineers returned to their jobs.

«Good speech» Data said.

«Thanks. But I need to work. I'll stay here.»

«Sure. I will go to the bridge. See you later»

Data left the science-room.

I really had a lot of work. I needed to organize the process properly and take care of my team.

In that day I visited the bridge only for a few minutes in the end for reporting.

«Captain, my team established workplaces and started work. Equipment is very good. We did some test-load calculations. If need more computing power, can we ask for redistribution of energy to computers for example at night?»

«Good. Sure. I see you took a quick start.» said captain Picard.

«Ok».

«So, the day shift is over» captain noticed. «Crew are free, you too, mrs Hudson»

Data looked at me from his seat and I went to him.

«What are your plans?» he asked

«Nothing special. Maybe continue the work. What's on your mind?»

«Yes, let's continue a little bit. I want to discuss something with you. But after that I offer to visit our cafe or holodeck.»

«Excellent idea. Let's try cafe.»

Two hours later we sat in cafe, I was starving!

«What do you want to eat?» asked Data

«Champignon lasagna with cheese and hot herbal-mint tea. What about you? I know you do not need food, but still»

«No, I will nothing. But I want to sit togehter with you.»

The waiter broght food.

«Data, I am so glad, that you spend time with me. I am pleased to be with you. You are very attentive. Also some of your remarks are useful.»

«Thanks» Data answered. «But I don't want that just work unite us. I wish to know you better. What is your hobby?»

«Well, I fond of music and playing piano. I do not have special education, but can play quite complex compositions.»

«Are you?» Data definitely was amazed. «I also like music. I play violin. My friends told me that my technique is almost flawless but there is no soul.»

His look became sad. I felt vague wish to comfort him somehow, genuinely comfort.

«Data, I would like to listen to your performance sometime. Music has the soul itself. And, in my opinion, if you like playing you try to convey emotions that music contains. I think, it's hard to play music without a soul, a-priory. So what else do you like to do?» I asked.

«I also love painting. I constantly explore different art techniques and styles.»

«Oh, I know something about art. What is your favorite style?»

«French impressionism. I also love realistick paintings and russian art school of 19th century.»

«I want to see your works, if you don't mind» I smiled at him. «You are so talanted, Data. You know, I love singing. What about you?».

«I have never tried to do that. But I want to try»

«With me, ok?» I asked mischievously.

«If you will be my teacher.» he smiled back.

«Ok»

We was silent for a few seconds.

«You know Data, I also fond of driving different vehicle and SPEED!» I was leering «Also I like skating and skiing».

«Oh, skating is my one of my favorite sport. Speed… I can drive anything»

«I hope, you ride me with wind in one day.» I looked at him playfully. He smiled kindly.

Suddenly I wanted to yawn. I looked at my wristwatch. It was 10:45

«Oh, it is so much time already. Data, I think, I need to make a pause in our conversation and go to bed.»

«Sure»

«I noticed that it's so easy to talk with you, Data. I have the feeling that I know you for a long time.»

«Yes, me too.» Data said. «You noticed it correctly.»

«Well, good night. See you tomorrow.»

«Good night, Helen».


	4. Everyday life

Chapter 4. Everyday life.

Life began to return to common routine. My team and I did a lot of calculating boring work, processed tons of information, made some important conclusions. I have 2 workplaces: one in scienceroom with my team and another on the bridge, where I made reports for captain and crew sometimes. But most of the time on bridge I spent with Data.

He led a special direction of cybernetical research. He understood the subject area perfectly. He suggested many unusual experiments and desing for software. Usually we sat next to each other at two computers and exchanged information, sometimes programmed in pairs. He was good and adequate collegue, work with him was fruitful.

Sometimes, however, we had a heated debates. Oh it was something, I should tell you! And probably it was a good show for the other officers on the bridge. We didn't raise our voices, but at such moments we were talking very fast and laughed at specific, understandable only for us scientific jokes. Maybe that's why I could see puzzled but cheerful glances other officers.

I should also pay attention to the people on the Enterprise and how they behave. Members of the crew were really good collegues and just people, true officers of Starfleet in it best meaning. Everybody knew his own duty and tried to fulfill it with honour. They are really the best of the best. And you could feel this special spirit of team work and cooperating, loyalty and honour.

I worked on the ship in such mode for about 4 months. I got acquainted closely with Deanna Troy, Beverly Crusher, Georgi LaForge and Will Riker. We became friends in some way. They were adequate calm people. Those qualities are always appreciated. And I always behaved that way. That's why we quickly gained respect to each other.

I often spend free time with Beverly and Deanna. They quickly accepted me and we went to the gym, waterpool, holodeck or beauty saloon. Beverly showed preferences are similar to mine so we frequently asked each other's advice. Deanna, as well as I, adored chocolate ice cream. We were lucky that the replicator could create MANY different variants of ice cream! :)

Deanna and Beverly… These two girls were such a great! I loved spent time with them. We often just chatted sitting in a cafe for a portion of ice cream or something yummy. It was always so easy and fun.

But there was one, actually not pleasant moment, in everyday work, is that Data should went on dangerous, sometimes very dangerous, research or rescue missions on the different planets. I didn't noticed how and when it happened, but I began worry a lot and got nervous, when he was sent for the next task. Worf even said me in one day about changing in my behavior. He said that I became tense and scattered and interested why, suggested maybe I need something. I thanked Worf for his concern but said that it's ok. Damn, that is bad, that others can see changes.


	5. About work, friendship and...

Chapter 5 About work, friendship and spending time with Data

The vast majority of my time I spent on the bridge because I needed to constantly exchange opinions and ideas with Data. We were developing a new area of theory of chaos and artificial intelligence. We wrote kilometres of programming code, ate hundreds (me at least) portions of french fries and crisps, laughed together, argued together.

Yes, we laughed together. All because of Data had installed the emotional chip back about 1 year before me coming aboard. He learned how to recognize and handle his emitions. But sometimes, I should say even often, Data needed somebody who can help him to understand and manage his emotions, or just be patient and attentive. I was here for him.

Sometimes Data was sent on the different planets. It was adventerous but dangerous. I had to put up with Data's missions because it were an orders and we were the officers of Starfleet. Of course I said nothing about it.

About 8 months had passed. I and Data, we were continuing our calculations and research sitting next to each other from day to day on the bridge. We did some important conclusions in theory we worked on, published several scientific articles and reports in collaboration. And with time we became quite close friends.

We spend a lot of our free time together. He played some musical compositions to me on violin in his quater. All of them were romantic and complex but toching. When he played it seems he forgets about anything in the world! And me too. I hardly could handle my emotions in these moments. He played fascinating and so deep! And he was so handsome then…

I once said: «Data, remember we talked about your playing on violin. You was afraid that you play without soul.» Data tensed a bit.

«Yes, I remember» he looked in my eyes questioningly.

«I think, you play deeper and more thoughtful than many humans can play. I have never heard that somebody plays with such dedication and soul. Data, I love your performance. Really» I said seriously.

The yellow sparkles lighted up Data's eyes. He smiled widely. «Thank you, Helen!» Than he stepped close to me, hugged me and twist in the air a little then put me back on my feet.

Several times I played for him on my piano. I had no such mastery as he, but I played for him and I knew he feels it.

We even arranged our joint concert for some crew members and our friends. Captain, Will Riker, Beverly, Deanna, Georgy, O'Brien, Wes Crusher and others were here. We played together. The violin was mostly leading. The music was sencere, romantic and light, so beautiful… I could see that Data caught the drive and now in his univerce exists just he and his music. Honestly, I love see him in this state.

He plays slowly. Melody is sad, quiet and shining. Everyone is holding their breath and waiting, waiting and listening. Then he amplifies the sound. Slowly and gently… Melody grows, theme is developing. Than the music became more tense and louder. Someone straightened his back and leaned forward. The playing is accelerating, the tense is growing… Melody becomes solemn and all-pervading. Vawe of strong sounds and emotions fill the hall and dominates over. I stop breathing. I was waiting. Final chords. Silence. Silence for a few seconds. He lowered the violin down and raised his glance at the audience, looked seriously and questioningly. And than a flurry of applause broke up the silence.

It was huge success. Now we all, and even Data, knew that Data's violin playing has soul and can affect people.

After the concert we went to my quater and I said: «You don"t regret about concert, do you?» I glanced at him. «Do you believe now in your musical skills?»

«Yes, now I can see it.» Data answered. «Helen, thank you for your support. Thank you, that you were all of this time for me». He stepped closer to me, looked into my eyes. I could sense his fasten breathing. He leaned forward and hugged me tightly. I was slightly shocked.

The wave of heating floated though my body. I tried to process all my new sensations. I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes. I leaned against his chest, felt his warm. My breathing increased and I understood that I don"t want to release him. And I felt that he think the same.

We broke up our hugs and he kissed me lightly on my cheek. It was like a dream. Than he suddenly stepped away murmured: «I"m sorry» and rush out of my quater.

«Data!» I just managed to say… to closed door…

After that Data behaved friendly, not coldly but like we have never had this simple kiss. I was puzzled but it all was ok and our life returned to it usual way.

I and Data, we often went to cafe, chatting and laughing together and with other crew members. Once we had a dinner and Data said: «Today we have the short shift and I want to offer to you visit a holodeck with me.»

«What do you suppoce to do?» I was intrigued.

«I want to have a race with you on cars.» Data smirked

«What?» I raised my brow.

«You"ve heard it.» Data was definitely smug. «You"ve said that you love speed. So am I. Thus we can arrange the race. Why not?»

«Ok Data, lets try» I answered mischievously.

Data took my hand in his, turned his head to me and replied: «I just want to be with you one more day. Just want to share the joy and fun with you, Helen».


	6. My little secret.

Chapter 6 My little secret.

In one day I was looking through my stuff and found long forgotten but interesting jewelry: ancient pendant that I discovered on archeological excavations when I was a student in Academy. Archeology was my hooby but I quicly abandoned it. The pendant was a round transparent stone with a golden shimmer and intricate ornament. It belongs to isoconic culture and had a ritual meaning of the sunlight. I decided to wear the pendant.

I went to the bridge: the workday started. When I was passing on my workplace captain Picard acsidentally looked at me and saw the pendant. As you know, he loved archeology and knew a lot about history and artefacs.

«Oh, interesting pendant, lieutenant.» he said. «It belongs to isoconic culture, right?»

«Yes sir» I replied.

«Hm, as I know, this is quite rare, ritualisic stuff, made from unusual stone. Isocons believed, that if one, who wears pendant, has a certain set of qualities pendatn will show its true potential.»

«I don't know caprain. I didn't sense any unusual signals or something from this. But I like it. Can I wear it everyday?»

«I think yes», captain answered. «It is not extravagant.»

«Thank you.»

«By the way» captain continued. «Do you like archeology?»

«I used to. Now my interest diminished a little bit. But sometimes I read some articles. I know, that you, captain, like archeology and especially history of other cultures. It wondering for me too. If it is interesting for you and you don't mind I wish to talk with you whenever.»

«Very well. It would be my pleasure.» captain replied.

«Thank you! For me too.» I said exitedly.

We smiled to each other and continued our work. Later this day Data was sent to the planet for searching missing expedition in the caves. The radio communication was impossible and my heart was full of anxiety and even anguish for our crew. I couldn't explain it. It was really strange.

I hardly ended my workday. I wanted to go to my quater and be alone. I needed to think it over. I sat on my coach, locked the doors and drank my tea. I was worried about our search team and espesially for Data. I noticed that I think about him more than necessary recent times. What was it? Why? I couldn't understand. But his mild half-smile, his kind yellow eyes stuck in my mind… I wanted to saw them again, I wanted to see HIM again. I so wished that!

It was time to go to bed. I was so scattered that I forgot to remove the pendant and fall asleep with it. My dreams were very clear and booming. I was half-conscious. I saw big hall with dimmed lights and scanty furnishing. I wasn't scared but tensed. On the floor I noticed round lightspot from the window at the top. It had the similar ornament like on my pendant. I stepped over this spot and instantlly sensed as if lightning passed through me. Golden with orange colored blaze shrouded me. I was lifted up into the air for a few seconds and at the same time I felt like some kind of powers growing inside of me. And than it all suddenly wanished.

I took a step back. My head was dizzy and I was puzzled. I sensed heavines in my arms, right inside it and saw weak hazel-colored glinting around my hands! I involuntarily threw up them and at the same moment the chair which stood nearby flew off away.

WTF is going on?!

I thought for a second and waved by my right hand focusing glance on the little table. As I expected it flew away too. So it was telekinesis. Ok…

But what about glistening around my hands?

I concentrated and wished to increase brightness of the flame. Yep, I got it.

I was shocked a bit. Ok, I was REALLY shocked! Well, I need to accept it. It seems that my pendant provided me this powers. I'll figure it out later.

In the second moment I heard wisper aback of me. I turned back and saw Data. He was injured and bleeding.

«What's happened?» I ran toward them.

«Helen,» Data said «we need your help! Caves were blocked. We were injured. Connection is lost.»

«Data, of course! How far are you from enter.»

«Less than kilometer. There is only one coridor. You will find us easely. Please hurry, the ceiling start crumbling…»

And suddenly Data disappeared.

«Data!!!» I screamed and woke up.

«Helen, take it easy!» Deanna was sitting near me and held my shoulder.

«Deanna? What is going on? Why are you here? Hello, by the way…»

«Hello. I have sensed you, Helen, in my dream and came here. You flounced in dream. I tried to wake you up but with no result. And a minute later you shouted out Data's name and wake up.»

«Ok, I see.» I murmured. «I think, that my dream wasn't actually a dream. I suggest, our search team in big danger. We need to help them immediately.»

«I should say, I agree with you, because I sensed the same.»

«Go to the captain!»

«Yes» Deanna agreed.

I put on my uniform and we run to the captain's quater.

Jean-luk Picard listened us carefully and asked: «So, what do you offer? Who will go and when?»

«Captain, I offer to go immediately and resque team should consist of 6 people: me, Worf, Deanna, Dr Crusher and 2 ensings from security.»

«You? But Helen, you aren"t have fight and sport background.» captain noticed.

«It is not correct. I have quite good sport background and I know how to shoot, believe me.»

Jean-Luk was doughtfull. Than said: «You are right. Make it so. Mr Worf, please come to the bridge.»

7 minutes later we, all of 6 people, were in transportation room with proper equipment and phasers on paralization.

«Goog luck» said captain. «Energize»


	7. Resque mission.

Chapter 7. Resque mission

We teleported near the cave entrance. The landscape was deserted and inhospitable, the sun was setting.

«So guys lets go inside.» Worf commanded.

We entered to the cave. I turned on my torch. Deanna open the tricoder.

«What can you see? Any lifesigns?»

«No lifesigns. But walls of the cave contain strange mineral that generate low frequency electromagnetic oscillations.»

«Ok lets move furher.»

And we went quite fast. We passed about 500 meters.

«I can detect weak lifesings. It seem our team.» Beverly said

«Good» I replied.

Suddenly we saw the stone blockage.

«Here it is. Lets try to melt it with fazers if we need to do it fast» Worf suggested.

«Agree»

We tried to shoot. But almous immediately a reflected wave knocked us down and dangerously shook the walls.

«WTF?!» Worf exclaimed.

«Low frequency electromagnetic field was hugely active in exact shooting moment.»

In the next I heard low rumbling as if the avalanche was coming. Walls start trembling and stones from the ceiling began falling. I instinctively strech my hands up…

And stones were frozen in the air… My telekinesis was real.

«WTF is going on, Helen???» Worf rumbled.

«Take it easy, Worf. Don't please start new avalanche.» I answered «It is a long story. It seems, my pendant gave me this powers. I don't know how, but now it is quite useful, right? And it actually hard to hold stones in the air. So please, take a several steps back, all of you guys»

They moved aside and I laid stones gently on the floor.

«So, it seems that we can not use the phasers. Lets use muscular power and my powers to clean this blockage» I suggest.

«Escelent idea. Lets begin!»

And we started disassembling this wall. We had been working near the 1 hour as I suddenly think about Data. I was so yearning about him! I felt as if lightning flew through my mind and I saw, just for a moment, his sad, pleading eyes full of pain and his scratched face.

I involuntarily wispered his name. Deanna, who was near, looked at me.

«I saw him, Deanna. He was bleeding. I can't stand it» I said quietly.

«You need to be strong» she replied. «For both of you…»

We spent almoust 3 hours of continuous hard physical work before we remove the blockage. Several times during this time the cave was shaking dangerously. We all were exhausted. When blockage was removed we rushed deeper in the coridor.

«We need to go another 400 meters», Beverly said. «Lifesignals become significantly stronger!»

We run this interval and saw our friends. 12 people were here. 8 from the group we were originally looking for, 4 from the Data's searching squad. Someone was lying right on the floor, someone was half sitting. Everybody were alive but very weak and injured all over their bodies.

We rushed to them, giving water and washed the wounds. I hurried to Data, carrying box with my tools.

«Hi Data.»I said mildly. «I was afraid that I will never see you again».

«Helen» he replied weakly. «I know that you will come. I sensed it, I sensed you.» He try to stretch out his hand but drop it: he was so weak!

«Data, please, don't move. You will explain later. Your battery is almost empty. I will repair you. It is not difficult.» I answered and looked at him.

He tried to say something. I put my hand on his lips.

«Please, say nothing».

It tooks almost one hour to provide the first aid. The cave was shaken again. Stones began to fall. I streched out my hands and held the stones. Data looked at me in surprise and disbelief. And not only he.

«I will explain all later guys. Now we need to get out of here.»

The one who could walk was walking by himself. Two members of the team we carried on a stretcher. Data walk leaning on my shoulder.

We walked about 100 meters and suddenly some wave flashed through us. The most of the torches were broken.

«Damn it!» Data said. And the others too.

«How should we continue our moving if we almoust can't see?» Worf commented

I was thinking for a moment.

«I know how», I said. And raised my right hand where bright golden light lit up our way. «Lets go guys. I will all explain on the ship»

We continued our way.

Soon we were out of the cave. Oh, it was so wonderful to breathe again with this fresh air!

We were teleported on board. The wounded were sent straight to the medical unit.

I helped Data to come to Georgi.

«Oh, Data, you are back!» Georgi hugged him.

«Geordi, hello. I so glad to see you too» Data replied.

«Data, sit here. Now, lets repair you. I will bring something». Georgi went out for necessary tools.

Data looked at me. He was sitting on bed.

«Helen, it seems that you gain the telepathic powers too and we could establish the telepathic connection between us. And as result you heard me.»

«I think you are right. But Data, I suggest it couldn't be the different way. You are my closest friend.» And I put my hand on his cheek. I could not resist the inner wish and hugged him tightly.

«I missed you» I said. «I don't know what I would do if I did't see you again.»

Data took my hand in his, stood up from the bed. Than he looked into my eyes, leaned closer and gently kissed my lips pulling me tightly in his arms.

I closed my eyes. God! I felt like lightning flashed through my body. He was kissing more intense now and with sudden mastery. I leaned closer to him, wrapping his neck with my arms and buried my hands in his thick black hair. I want to do this for so long ago! My breathing was increasing and his too. He deepened his kiss. He was teasing my lips, caressing my shoulders and back. My Lord, the fire was burning inside of my body from his every touch!

I cupped his jaw bones with my hands. I sensed how his body was melting in our embrace, how I was melting in our gut-wrenching kiss. I sensed how he was yearning of me and I of him.

Finally we broke up for breathing. His chest was moving fast.

«God, Helen! I was waiting for so long! I wanted to kiss you for so long!» And Data kissed my lips again with long, sweet kiss.

«Data...» I only managed to say.

But suddenly he swayed a bit and tiredly sat on the bed.

Data was very weak.

«Dear, I will go now.» I said quietly. «Take a rest, ok? I will see you tomorrow».

«As you wish, Helen» he replied looking at me. «I will be waiting for you» he answered smiling kindly. I smiled back, took his hand, squized it a little than released and left the room. I don't want him to see tears in my eyes.

«Come in» said captain. «Oh, mrs Hudson. So, you were right. The resque mission was arranged just on time. I've already heard that it was very unusual mission. Am I right? Report please»

«Yes sir, you are correct. Mission was unusual and curcumstanses in cave were unusual too. We do not know the nature of low magnetic oscillations. Lt. Commander Data found the signs of strange microscopic lifeform. Also we…»

«Mrs Hudson» captain said calmly. «Please tell me about your role in the mission and your powers in details.»

«Yes sir» I replied. «I dared to take command of the operation and to coordinate our actions. Also, as you noticed, I used my newly acquired features. I'm pretty sure that the source of my powers is this pendant.» I pointed to necklase. The pendant still hang on my neck. I continued: «You were right when told me about ancient legend. It is all true. But I don't understand what was the trigger. I assure you that my new status is safe. I don't want to harm anybody.»

«Hm, I see» said captain. «You did the remarkable rescue operation, you acted purposefully and quickly. I will note this in your personal file. As for your new powers, I think, we need to analize it. For a few days you will be in a separate room under supervision. We will test you how you can control it. Are you agree?»

«Yes sir» I replied calmly. «May I ask you?»

«Sure»

«Who will be making those tests?»

«Lt Commander Data and Georgi LaForge».

«I understand, thank you.»

I turned away and wanted to leave as captain speak up:

«Helen, I was stunned by your self-discipline, courage and commitment. By you, young scientist.»

«Thank you, Mr Picard» I shyly smiled. «I will not forget it.»

Jean-Luk smiled back: «I want to say you something. Those legend, it explains quite clearly what can be the trigger. It says that the pendant gives powers only to a person with pure heart and high morality, who will be ready to resque and sacrifice.»

«Ok, I see»

«Now you need to take rest. Go to your quater and sleep well. I announce you a day off for tomorrow.»

«Thank you, captain!».

«Good night»


	8. Tests, tests, tests.

Chapter 8. Tests, tests, tests.

(Tests of loyalty, tests of powers, tests of feelings and friendship)

I fell asleep like a baby! My dreams were quiet and beautiful. But in one moment I saw Data again. He stared at me with a hint of sadness waiting for something. I woke up 27 minutes before the alarm. It was 6:30 time when usually Data wakes up.

I think, I need to talk with him, now.

«Computer, where is Lt. commander Data now?»

«He is in his quater.»

«Does he sleep?»

«No»

«Excellent»

I jumped into my uniform and went quickly to Data's quater. I rang into the doors. A second of silence and puzzled voice answered: «Come in»

I came in and saw Data not in the uniform but in home clothes: cotton trousers and t-shirt. Clothes fits him perfectly but creates unusual impression. His face and injuries were already fixed and he looked as usual.

«Helen! Good morning.» He went to me and took my hand gently. I embraced him. But he was tensed inside and slightly detached. I felt it.

«You know Data, why did we arrange the resque-mission? Why did we come to the right moment?» I looked at him expectantly. «Yes, it was our telepathic connection. But how can it be possible? Data, you are an android! You can"t be telepath!»

He knew what I mean. He was silent thinking tell me or not. I literally could sense his thoughts.

Than he began:

«When we were down there the environment was hostile. Several malfunctions and tectonic activities occured. People became injured. As you know I installed my emotional chip 2 years ago and I learned to manage my emotions. But in this cave all was different. I felt anxiety, I was afraid that we didn't return.» He fell silent for a moment than continued staring right into my eyes.

«I was afraid, that I wouldn't see YOU again, Helen. I was so afraid of it. I constantly think about you, our work together, our evenings, our talks…» Pause

«We wanted to terminate our research and than huge avalanche happened. We hardly escaped big lost and traumas. We regrouped and tried to make some kind of shelter when suddenly something knocked me out. And than I saw you like in the fog, unclear and fuzzy. But I knew it was you, I sensed it. I felt so sad that I would never see you again! And than I saw the light in you hand and understood that you have changed somehow. I felt hope. I don't know why and how. That is all…»

«Data, I buffled and scary. All this powers...»

«Yes, and I will test you Helen.» Data said suddenly coldly. «Maybe your powers are dangerous and you can"t control it.»

«But now I control it!» I cryed.

«But you don"t control youself» Data pointed out.

«What happened to you, Data? Are you still my friend?»

And suddenly he threw a knife toward me. I instinctively raised my hands in defence and stopped it with my telekinesis.

«Good reactions» he smirked. «What about this»

And he threw heavy chair. I jumped away.

«Data! What the hell are you doing???»

«Throw the chair, if you didn"t noticed yet. Teleport-room, it is commander Data. Teleport 2 people from my quater to the holodeck 3»

And we were teleported onto holodeck where the training room with different objects was simulated.

«Computer, it is commander Data. Swith off the security mode. Initialize training session.»

«Data, please, explain the rules!» I pleaded him. «I understant that it is test of my new powers. But tell me about the main goal!»

«I can"t.» he replied quietly and kindly. «Please, believe me»

«What?»

And the test began. He threw at me a bunch of different objects, sets fire and water obstacles, built holographic mazes and turned off the light there. A lot of tasks were very unexpected and unpredictable but, as I noticed futher, were based on my powers: telekinesis and light-control.

I had been jumping, crawling, running, fighting, smashing, crashing ets for about 2 long hours. At first I was furious at Data. I felt like I was deeply betrayed. But then I had no time for anything. And later I understood that Data was trying not just to test me, but to teach me to fully control my powers and to sense all their options, as those powers, obviously, became the part of me.

I was beginning to feel tired, as suddenly the simulation was stoped. For a moment I couldn"t believe that it"s all.

The lights turned on and doors opened.

«Thanks God!» I said. «It is over.»

«Yes» Data answered. He came to meet me. «You did it excelent, Helen! Beyond our wildest expectations.»

«Really?» I smirked coldly.

Data looked at me with sadness and guilty.

«Helen, please, forgive me! But I had to do that.» He stared at me pleadingly waiting for my reaction. Than he stretched out his arms inviting me to hug him.

I slowly came towards him and embraced him. I felt how he released his bated breath and hugged me tightly pressing all of my body against his. It seemed he was very afraid if I didn"t return in his arms…

I raised my head and saw over Data"s shoulder captain Picard standing in the doorframe. He kindly smiled at me and approached us.

«Helen» he started. «I want to explain all it right now. Please, understand us. It was your test and you passed it with an excellent mark, figuratively speaking. But lets remember the legend about it pendant.» And he pointed to my chest. I lowered my eyes and was surpriesed. Instead of round-shaped cristall I saw slightly glittering golden spot in my chest near the heart. It was like stone penetrated through my skin and became part of me.

I looked at captain questioningly.

«Now let me tell you all legend» Jean-Luk said. «The cristall gives the power only for chosen. This pendant laid unactive for centuries but reacted only on you as you have the proper qualities. But it can become the part of his custodian only when...» and capitan became silent for a few moment and glanced at Data. Then continued. «But when, I think Lt. Commander Data will explain. Right, Data?» And captain smirked at him mysteriously.

Data was numb and even pale. He was silent for a moment than answered: «Ok sir»

«Good. Than I will leave you alone.» And captain left the holodeck.

«Helen, I wish you to come to my quater please.»

«Ok Data»


	9. His little secret

Chapter 9. His little secret

We was silent all of our way to the Data"s quater. Data walked a little ahead of me and I had the opportunity to think over the last events. Now I have powers and it seems forever. Of course it is cool. But how it would affect on my relatonships with my friends, on my relationships with Data?…

Relationships with Data… What status does it have? We were friends, close friends. But it seems more than that…

«Helen, please come in», Data said softly.

I was a little deepened in my thoughts.

«Oh, sure.»

We entered and doors closed. I sat on sofa. Data went to the other room and when he returned he carryed two cups of hot tea and some snacks. He put the tray on the table.

«I think you want to eat and drink»

«Oh yes Data, you are right! Thank you for your concern...»

We ate in silence both in our onw thoughts. I didn"t want to talk.

Ten minutes passed by, fifteen, twenty five. I didn"t know. We were still silent and I din"t know what to say.

Data was sitting on the chair, I on the sofa. But suddenly he came towards me and silyntly took my hand, looked into my eyes with soft and kind smile. He slightly pulled me up and I stood up. He led me to the middle of the room.

Data squeezed my hand lightly.

«Helen, forgive me for my unpleasant, unexpected and unexplained behavior. According to the legend, the pendant can became the part of its custodian if custodian will not know about the challenge. I"m so sorry that I put you to such a trial. And I"m sorry that I make you feel the pain. Please forgivr me!»

«Data I understand now. It is ok, darling...»

His eyes lightened up with joy and happyness. He pulled me into his arms and kissed passionately on my lips. He hugged me ardently but incredibly tenderly. He deepened our kiss, licking and nipping my lips. I moaned quietly. He stopped for a moment. And than pulled me even closer to his body, cupped my head with his hand.

I sensed heated started burning our bodies. God, his kisses were divine and hot, his embraces are so intoxicating! I was melting in his arms again. Oh, it was so sweet and desirable! We were melting on each other. I raised my hands and buried my fingers in his thick hair, carresing his ears and cheeks. He emmited a low groan.

He broke up our kiss. «You drives me crazy, Helen» he wispered. «You too, Data» I answered and held his jaw-bone with my right hand. His lips were parted slightly. It was all I needed. I gently kissed the corner of his mouth and licked the edge of his lips carefully for more of his taste.

He ran his hand over my neck. I was shivering.

«Data… » I moaned in his ear.

«Helen, oh God, you are with me again.» And he kissed my cheeks, my forehead, my temples, my neck. I was moaning and shivering.

Than he broke up kissing and looked in my eyes seriously.

«Helen, you drives me crazy! I love you.»

«Data!» I leaned to his chest. Than looked in his yellow kind eyes. «I love you too».

«Helen, can we be a couple? I want to be together with you.»

«Data, my love, of course.» I was smiling. And I was so happy!

Now we can be together…

Later this evening, when I was going to leave Data"s quater, Data took my hand and said: «Helen wait, I forgot to say you something.»

«I"m listening»

«All about this legeng.»

«What else? Didn"t you tell me all?»

«Not exactly. There is one, last thing» Data explained.

«I hope that last :)»

«So, the pendant integrated itself into your body forever. It occured because you, as a custodian, showed another important quality.» Data fell silent choosing the words than continued. «Helen, you were ready not just for resque, but you loved whom you wanted to save.» Data looked in my eyes. «That is why we easily could connect telepathically, that is why pendant now is a part of you, that is why your powers became so strong.»

I smiled at Data and said: «I glad to hear it, but is this so important now?»

«I...»

And I covered his lips with my own in sweet and hot kiss.


	10. Our new everyday life

Chapter 10. Our new everyday life

All our friends soon understand the nature of our relarionships. :)

I and Data, we honestly tried to observe subordination and behave like collegues. But we failed. We can"t stand but I love Data and he loved me. So I wanted to kiss him every time when I saw his face and especially his hot lips. Of course we tried to controll ourselves, still it happened rare. Several times captain or Will Riker found us kissing in turbolift. It was so shamegull. :) But captain and Riker just smiled with understanding.

Our work was continuing, generally everything was as before, except one important thing that changed everything: we were together.

In one weekend I woke up later than usual and was starrting my day leisurely. I brewed and drank delicious black tea with a piece of fresh cherry pie listening to light classical music… As somebody rang into my doors. I was puzzled. Who would come at such early time in the weekend. It was just 10 am?

«Come in» Of cource, it was my dear Data.

He was dressed unusual. Dark blue jeans, some t-shirt, leather driver's jacket and on the hands motorist's leather gloves. His hair were tossled a bit which makes him look so hot and desirable…

I looked at him from head to toe several times and could enit a word: I was really stunned by this unexpected but excellent change. :)

«Helen,dear, are you ok?» Data said finally.

«Oh, sure». I replied «Come here. I just can"t process the changes in your appearance. It is a good changes. What it is for, by the way?»

He looked at me slyly «I want to drive you on motobike».

«What? But...»

«The Enterprise now is on the orbit of excellent M-class planet with perfect landscapes for watching and cycling.»

«Yes, you are so precise.»

«Therefore I suggest that it would be an unforgivable mistake to miss such a chance» Data concluded.

«Of course it would be. But I can not allow it» I replied form my bathroom, changing homeclothing on appropriate to Data"s appearance.

2 minutes later I was in jeans, t-shirt and laser jacked as my beloved one. 10 minutes later we were on the surface of the planet with 2 perfect motobikes which were just the piece of art: powerful and graceful. The landscape was fascinating. We were teleported on a plain with flowers and trees. I could see mountains in the distance. The air was light and pleasant. Spring was in full swing here.

«Data it is one of the best moments of my life!» I said breathing with full chest.

«I glad to hear it, my love» said Data kissing me. «So lets drive» he looked at me playfully and mischievously.

«Lets see who will win» I answered mocky.

«Oh, that"s how» and he started his bike and abruptly drove off.

I instantlly folowed him. Oh, loved this prankster. :)

We were driving all day long exploring these beautiful planet. We were wild and free having a lot of fun

in this kind of weather.

Finally we came to the hillside. It was covered with a sea of fragrant flowers of all colors of the rainbow. We stopped driving. I got off the bike, Data did the same. The sun was setting and coloring sky and earth in light pink, purple, red and orange. I was stunned by such beauty…

Data came up from behind me and put his arm around my shoulders.

«Helen, I love you» he wispered in my ear kissing it and going down to my neck. I was shivering

«Oh Data...» I moaned.

«I want you...» he grouned heatedly.

«Data, I want you too.» I turned to face him. «But I can"t do it now and...»

«I understand» replied Data softly.

He released me than stood in front of me on one knee, pulled a box out of his jacket pocket, opened it. There was a beautiful ring here.

My eyes widened. I looked from the box to Data in surprise.

«Helen, will you marry me?» Data asked simply. Such a simple phrase, but how it can change the whole life!

I looked at my Data.

«Of course I will» I replied.

Data rose from his knee, pulled the ring out of the case and put it on my finger. «I love you...» he said and locked my lips with gut-wrenching kiss.

Soon we teleported back on ship.

3 weeks laret.

«We gather here today to celebrate the the most important event in the life of every person, in life of Data Soong and Helen Hudson» said captain of the Enterprise Jean-Luk Picard.

«Friends, you have come here to share in this formal commitment they make to one another, to offer your love and support to this union, and to allow Data and Helen to start their married life together surrounded by the people dearest and most important to them.

So welcome to one and all, who have traveled from near and far. Data and Helen thank you for your presence here today, and now ask for your blessing, encouragement, and lifelong support, for their decision to be married.»

«Marriage is perhaps the greatest and most challenging adventure of human relationships. No ceremony can create your marriage; only you can do that – through love and patience; through dedication and perseverance; through talking and listening, helping and supporting and believing in each other; through tenderness and laughter; through learning to forgive, learning to appreciate your differences, and by learning to make the important things matter, and to let go of the rest. What this ceremony can do is to witness and affirm the choice you make to stand together as lifemates and partners.»

Captain took a short pause and looked at us. All were silent. Captain continued.

«Will you, Data, take this woman to be your wedded wife?»

Data turned to face me and looked straight in my eyes and in my soul:

«I will» he replied so seriously.

«Will you, Helen, take this man to be your wedded husband?»

I smiled at Data: «I will»

«May I have the rings, please?» captain requested.

Rings were brought by Will Riker. Data took one and said:

«I give you, Helen, this ring, as a daily reminder of my love for you.» And he put it on my finger.

I took the ring too

«And I give you, Data, this ring, as a daily reminder of my love for you.»

I took his hand in mine and gently put the golden ring on his hinger. So simple…

We smiled to each other and turned to the captain. He cuntinued:

«By the power of your love and commitment, and the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss each other!»

Data leaned towards me and kissed me gently.

The lights were dimmed, slow music was started. I and Data we were in the middle of the hall begining our first wedding dance.

He embraced me and led tenderly, holding me in his arms. A few seconds passed by as he leaned a little bit closer and wispered in my ear:

«Helen I love you so mush!»

I glanced at him with a smile.

«And I want you desperatelly» he continued.

«Data» I answered playfully. «Not now»

«Of course not» he replied mischievously. «But now you can not escape» He smiled widly.

«And I not try to». Was my answer. «I am so waiting for it...»


End file.
